Stefan the first Immortal
by Clay19
Summary: Stefan made a spell to make him Immortal, by doing so he turns himself into a vampire werewolf hybrid immortal. But he kept his warlock powers instead of losing them. He watches over his family from his son decedents. He goes to Mystical Falls to meet his decedents and Amara's and Qetsiyah's decedents. But has to face the family of Originals that want him destroyed.


Stefan Salvatore stood before the sign of Mystic Falls. He came to the town because there have been a lot of animal attacks recently. And that could only mean that there were Vampires and human Hunters. He was a vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid, he was born before the first century BC. Where he created the first immortal spell, but he added something. Which made him a vampire and a werewolf but also an immortal. As he grew older he found a decedent of his child he had with a witch.

His name was Silas Salvatore he was a powerful witch but not as powerful as himself. There he met two beautiful women, the first was Amarr Petrova and the second one was Qetsiyan a powerful witch. That was stronger than Silas by far, when she took my notes and made a different immortal spell. Which left out the vampire and werewolf parts. She just lift the immortal spell when she done it. And then his stupid decedent went after his future brides handmaiden and gave her the potion to make her an immortal.

And then the travelers a group of witches wanted to use their magic to do things like things like Silas, Amarr and Qetsiyan. As a result of being cursed and incapable of using traditional magic, traveler witches practice a default form of witchcraft called traveler magic that specializes in spirit possession and its spells are cast in a Czech.

The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. Unlike ordinary witches, travelers can't channel magic from nature to achieve their goals and need to improvise instead by drawing power from each other to enhance their spells. The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and person.

Hope remained for the Travelers as an ancient prophecy stated that the blood of the doppelgangers, the shadow-shelves of Silas and Amara, would be able to reverse Spirit magic. It would also allow them to lift the curse placed on them. However, as the doppelgängers were separated, their leader in the 5th century,Markos, cast a spell which would make them fall in love with one another to make them easier to find (Markos died eventually and went to the Other Side where he continued to lead the Travelers for the next 1 500 years). However, for the blood of the doppelgängers to work, it needed to be only the very last remaining pair.

And Mystival falls was where the doppelgangers where living. He planed to keep both of them alive, when the travelers came to kill them. But what they didn't know was that Silas was the first doppelganger, because he was my descendent's. So for this spell to work he would have to die by a white oak tree, and they were not alive anymore. Thanks to the Originals that burned them all to the ground. Stefan kept the car moving heading into town to check the place out, but stopped when he saw a car broke down with a beautiful women on the side of the road waving him down.

She stood at five feet and six inches, with a slim, slightly athletic physique. With a pale complexion, hazel eyes and medium length blonde hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt that covered her d-cup breast, with tight fitting pants that were snug around her tight ass. Stefan pulled over while the woman ran over. "Sorry! My car just died I was wondering if you can..." she paused. "Tom what are you doing. I thought you where with your brother and Elena. And what are you doing in a mustang?" she asked me. Stefan chuckled at her. "I'm sorry madam, but you must have me confessed with one of my family members. My name is Stefan Salvatore and I just moved into town." he told her while grinning at her. Making her blush, "Sorry but you just look like Tom Salvatore, like you could be twins. Sorry my name is Jenna Summers," she said.

"So can I gave you a ride into town?" Stefan asked her. 'I don't know if this is a good thing. He looks just like Tom and he and Elena are friends but they are starting to be more than friends. They would probably thing I like Tom. But he is handsome.' she thought looking back to Stefan. He stood at a height of six feet and eleven inches with a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, short, dark blonde hair. Stefan also had straight teeth with a heartwarming smile and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique.

He was wearing a black jacket with a black muscle shirt and on his finger was a large, silver lapis lazuli ring on the middle finger of his right hand. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his First name. "Yeah." Jenna said, before stepping into the car. "So where do you live?" Stefan asked her with a grin, making her blush. 'Oh my god, I cant believe I'm getting turned by his grin.' she thought. She snapped out of it, truing to him. "Can you take me to the hospital." Jenna asked. Stefan snapped his head to her. "Are you hurt?" he asked, she blushed again because he was so carrying.

"No, my sister is in a coma and today is the day where I'm supposed to pull the plug. Because her body cant survive anymore." she said before breaking down to cry. Stefan pulled over and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Hey its okay, why don't you tell me what happened." he asked. She pulled away and wiped the tears away and nodded her head. "Well it started when my sister and her husband and daughter were coming home when they drove off wickery bridge into a lake. My niece was found at the hospital. And when they found the crash Grayson my brother in law was dead and my sister Miranda was in a coma. They don't know how she survived, but she's been in a coma ever since and now her body is shutting down." Jenna said before crying again.

"How bought i take you to the hospital." he told her. When she nodded her head, he pulled back on to the road and headed to the hospital with her directions. While that was happening Katherine Pierce was heading to Mystical Falls to check up on the salvatore brothers and her dobbleganger. When they got there Jenna lead him to her sisters room where she was laying in a coma. Miranda Gilbert had long dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a hospital grown. Jenna moved to her sisters side to grab her hand and sit in the chair next to the bed.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Jenna told Stefan, who nodded his head. "What if I could tell you I know a way to bring her out of her coma would you want me to?" he asks. "There is no way you can." she tells him. "If I could would you want me to?" Stefan asked me again. When Jenna nodded her head yes, Stefan moved to the other side of the bed. Taking her hand and started speaking in a different language she didn't understand. The room started getting darker, before a light starts getting bright that was coming from Miranda. The wind sweeps through the room moving the curtains, clothing and the womens hair.

Jenna jumps to her feet, shock written all over her face. 'Whats happening his he using magic on my sister.. But magic is not real is it?' she asks her self. This went on for another five minutes before Stefan stopped using his magic and stepped away from the bed. "She will wake up soon, come find me when she does." he says before walking out the door and heading to the kitchen. Jenna turned towards her sister to see her eyes opening up. "Oh my god!" she cries out before rushing to her sister to wrap her in a hug. Slowly the dam burst, crying her heart out that her sister is finally awake.


End file.
